


A Romantic weekend in the Poconos

by TiffanyF



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Smut, hints of conditioning, hints of underage, mild food porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the House episode Season 3.05 Fools for Love but no real spoilers. What happened after Dr. James Wilson checked into the hotel for the "romantic" weekend Dr. Greg House suggested. I don't own them and don't make any money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic weekend in the Poconos

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little liberty with House's backstory. In this piece he started at university when he was in his teens (fifteen or sixteen) and did some other undergraduate work before his pre-med and other medical studies. Dr. Lucas is entirely my creation and I do NOT condone such relationships.

Wilson put his bag down and sank onto the bed with a sigh. There were days he really wondered why he humored House. He wasn’t even sure why he was there; House already had to know who that new nurse was dating, so why had Wilson agreed to the trip? He really had better things he could be doing at home.

But House just had that way of looking at him that made all of Wilson’s resolve crumble. It wasn’t healthy and he knew that he should stop giving in so easily, but he really didn’t know how. And that frustrated him to no end.

A knock at the door broke into Wilson’s thoughts. He frowned and stood, not entirely sure who would be at his hotel door. No one knew where he was.

“House,” Wilson sighed, “what the hell is all this?”

“It’s a romantic weekend,” House replied limping forward. “And the last time I checked, flowers were part of romantic weekends.”

“Who did you steal them from?” Wilson asked.

“You don’t think I’m capable of spending money on those I love?” House handed Wilson the flowers and moved to sit on the bed.

“I know you’re not,” Wilson replied as he checked the red roses for a card. “I knew it.” He took out the small white envelope and opened it. On the white card was a single word undoubtedly scribbled in House’s more doctor like script. “Surprise?”

House sighed and opened his backpack. “I guess you’re going to accuse me of stealing all this too,” he said softly.

Wilson watched as House unpacked a selection of Wilson’s favorite foods, wine, and chocolates. “House.”

“Just because you don’t see it, Wilson, doesn’t mean my romantic side is dead.”

“Yes it is,” Wilson sighed.

“Okay, yes it is, but do I at least get points for trying?” House asked.

“Friends shouldn’t keep score,” Wilson replied. He sat down on the other side of the bed.

“What are we doing here, House?”

“Enjoying a chance to relax?”

“We could’ve done that at your apartment.”

“Not nearly as well, besides, Foreman is here with his new girlfriend for the concert and I thought we could have some fun.”

“No. I’m not letting you torment the poor man when he’s not at work.”

House smirked. “So that means I can torment him at work?”

“I don’t think anyone can stop you.” Wilson picked up a piece of cheese, popped it in his mouth and eyed House’s bag. “What else do you have? And I swear, if Chase’s head pops out of there, I’m leaving.”

“Please, give me a little more credit than that. The wombat is safe at home, or at least as safe as he ever is.”

“Just checking; so what is in there?”

House carefully unwrapped two wine glasses and several flameless candles. He’d been doubtful, but he really didn’t want to risk burning down the hotel.

“Massage oil?” Wilson asked holding up the bottle. “And condoms? Do you really think we’re going to be able to find women who are willing to put up with you?”

“Women love the rugged look,” House said smugly. “But we’re not here to hunt women, James. We’re after prey of another sort.”

“I told you to leave Foreman alone,” Wilson said. “Do you have a corkscrew in there?”

“Are you always this dense and I just haven’t noticed it before?” House asked. “Or are you just pretending you don’t have a clue what I’m talking about?”

“What are you talking about?” Wilson grabbed the backpack and started digging through it again.

“Romance, or at least sex,” House replied. “I’d prefer the first, but won’t say no to the second.”

“I don’t see any women around here,” Wilson said. “Ah ha, here we go.” He handed the bag back to House and picked up the wine bottle.

House rolled his eyes and started to put the candles around the room. When he turned back he found that Wilson had moved all the food to the table and had two glasses of wine poured. “You don’t want to eat on the bed, James?”

“I don’t want to sleep on crumbs,” Wilson said. “Now will you please stop talking in circles and tell me what the hell is going on here? I’m starting to feel like the romantic lead in a movie.”

House limped over and took the glass out of Wilson’s hand. He set it on the table and hop-stepped a little closer to his best friend. “Maybe you are just dense, Jimmy,” he whispered. He cupped Wilson’s cheek gently and leaned in slowly.

Wilson’s mind started racing as House drew closer to him. What the hell was going on? What was House doing? Why did he insist on them being away from their houses? And he wasn’t going to…Wilson’s mind shut down as House’s lips settled over his own. House tilted his head a little to angle their mouths closer together and started moving his lips over Wilson’s. He felt something in him relax when Wilson’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him in closer.

“What are we doing?” Wilson whispered, panting as the kiss broke. He’d never been turned on by a simple kiss, one where his tongue hadn’t even been involved.

House kissed along Wilson’s jaw and down under his chin. “Something we should’ve done a long time ago,” he replied with a nip. “Tell me you don’t want this, Jimmy. Tell me you don’t feel what I do.”

“I can’t,” Wilson said. He slid a hand up House’s back to his head and encouraged him to look up. House moaned softly as Wilson moved in and claimed his lips in another kiss. Wilson slowly opened his mouth and his tongue lapped at House’s bottom lip. The feel of stubble against his face was alien and Wilson didn’t really know how to classify the sensations – other than it was something he thought he could get used to. Deep down Wilson had always known that House wasn’t all sarcasm, dark wit and nasty bite, not to mention ego, but he’d never thought he’d be allowed to see so far past all of his friend’s masks.

“You’re thinking too much,” House said with a small frown. He stepped back and disengaged from his friend. “Do you really want this, James, or are you only doing it because you think you have to?” 

Wilson sat down on the bed. “Why?”

“Why not?” House asked. He carefully settled on the bed and propped himself up with the pillows. “You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about this before.”

“I haven’t, not until you kissed me,” Wilson said. “Was I giving off signals or something? I mean, I just don’t understand why you’d kiss me.”

“Because I wanted to.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Sure it is.” House reached over and ran a finger along Wilson’s leg.

“So, what, you just woke up one morning and decided that you wanted to kiss your best friend?”

“I want to do more than kiss you, Jimmy,” House said. “In fact, I think I’ll be able to make you scream before the weekend is over.”

Wilson shook his head. “You’ve been watching too much porn,” he said.

“You say that like its unusual or something,” House said. He patted the bed next to him. “Come sit up here, Jimmy, and let me show you exactly what I can do.”

“House, you’re not planning on actual sex are you?”

“Would it bug you if I was?”

“Somehow I doubt pain like that will do anything for your romantic weekend.”

“Sometimes a little pain in the bedroom can be a good thing,” House almost purred.

Wilson froze in the process of adjusting the pillows House had abandoned and stared at his friend. “What?”

In reply House leaned back in and kissed Wilson, his tongue pushing into the other man’s mouth and claiming every surface it touched. Wilson moaned and scrambled for something to hold onto, hands finally clutching at House’s shoulders. House threaded his fingers in Wilson’s always neat hair and pulled back, exposing his throat. He mouthed his way down to a point just under Wilson’s jaw and bit down. Wilson cried out and convulsed against House, shuddering as a slick tongue soothed the bite.

“You’ve never had a lover mark you before,” House murmured against Wilson’s neck. “Do you like it, Jimmy?”

“Yes,” Wilson whimpered. “House.”

“We should eat,” House said pulling back. “You’re going to need your strength, James.” He picked up both wine glasses and handed one to Wilson.

“About that, House, I really don’t like the idea of you anywhere near my ass.”

“Who said anything about you?”

“You mean you?”

“Sure, I’ve done it before and know how amazing it feels,” House shrugged. “So, eat, and then we can see what happens.”

Wilson frowned at the food on the bed, but didn’t say anything as House flipped on the TV. “What’s the real reason we’re here, House?”

“You don’t think getting your naked ass in bed is reason enough?” House grinned.

“I know you well enough to know there’s another reason,” Wilson sighed. “And I don’t know why you keep talking in circles. It would be so much easier if you just came out and said what you mean.”

“But not nearly as much fun. Eat, James, its not drugged.”

“Why do you want to ruin Foreman’s date so much?” Wilson asked. “Just because you don’t have a personal life, you think no one else should?”

“Is that any way to talk to the man who brought you flowers and chocolates?” House asked in reply.

“Yeah, if he’s just using me to humiliate someone else.”

House scattered the food on the floor as he lunged forward and pinned Wilson to the bed. “Is that really what you think, Jimmy?” he growled. “Do you really think I’d come all this way, risk our friendship with some kind of game just to humiliate Foreman?”

“House, you’re scaring me.”

“Good, then maybe you’ll really listen. I don’t give a damn about Foreman and whoever the hell he’s here with. The only reason I even cared about her in the first place was because I thought she might get you and I couldn’t let that happen again.” He thrust down. “Do you feel that, Jimmy? That’s what you do to me and I couldn’t let it go this time. Not again. I wanted to spend the weekend with you in a neutral place taking our relationship to a whole new level. But if you really think this is all nothing but a scam, then I’m leaving.”

“House, you never do anything without an ulterior motive,” Wilson said, panting as House’s erection kept brushing against his own, making it hard to think.

“Maybe getting you into bed was my motive this time,” House said. He leaned down and nipped Wilson’s ear. “Let me show you how good it is, Jimmy. Let me show you what I can do to your body.”

“What if I don’t like it?”

“Then we never mention this again.”

“House, I can’t just sleep with you and then act like nothing happened.”

“I’d better make sure you enjoy this then,” House grinned wickedly. “So, we’ve agreed your ass is off limits. Is there anywhere else you don’t want me touching?”

“Can I let you know?”

House studied Wilson for a long moment and then leaned down, taking his mouth in a soft kiss. He kept it light until Wilson made a protesting noise and lifted his head up to deepen the kiss. House smirked as Wilson’s mouth opened under his own and he pushed forward to stroke the roof of Wilson’s mouth with his tongue, delighting in the full-body shiver it produced. Clearly none of the women in Wilson’s life had known what the hell they were doing and the poor man didn’t know half the responses his body was capable of. House would’ve laughed if his mouth hadn’t been full of Wilson’s tongue – his new lover wouldn’t know what hit him.

“Clothes off, Jimmy,” House whispered when they broke apart for air.

“Are you going to help?” Wilson asked.

“Only if we shift around so I’m sitting next to you,” House said with a quick kiss. “Is that what you want? Do you want me to unwrap you like a present?”

“I feel like this is a dream,” Wilson said. He ran a hand carefully along House’s back and nudged it under the t-shirt, searching for bare skin. “But if it is, I don’t want to wake up for a while.”

House pushed up and sat next to Wilson. He really hated how much his leg limited him, but had learned to compensate for it. He leaned across and rested his left hand on the bed next to Wilson’s right hop. “I promise this is all real, Jimmy,” he said. “Every single thing I’m about to do to you, every sensation I’m going to pull from your body is real.”

“How do you know so much about this?” Wilson gasped as the top button of his dress shirt was undone and House pressed a kiss to the revealed skin.

“College is a wonderful thing,” House murmured against Wilson’s chest. “I learned more outside the classroom than I ever did inside one. Except for Organic Chemistry.” He paused and licked Wilson, lapping at the newly exposed skin before biting carefully.

“What happened in Organic?” Wilson managed to make his hands function enough to help untuck his shirt. He was starting to think he should’ve taken House up on his request to just strip. His suit pants were quickly becoming too tight for comfort.

“That would be Dr. Lucas, legs like you wouldn’t believe, deep blue eyes and a body that belonged on a runway.” He batted Wilson’s hands away. “We’ll get to the belt in a minute; give me some time to play here. Sit up and take your shirt off.”

“How’s your leg doing?”

“No worse than usual.”

Wilson studied House’s face for a moment and decided his friend – lover – wasn’t lying to him. He settled back on the bed. “Tell me about Dr. Lucas; she was hot?”

“He was hot,” House replied with a smirk. “Second week of class I showed up in his office with a question about something we weren’t due to cover until the last month of class.” House settled in and let his hands start wandering over Wilson’s bare chest.   
“We spent an hour talking about the textbook and an hour with me on his desk. He figured out I knew enough about this subject and hired me almost on the spot as his TA for his intro classes. I got a desk in his office and spent more time at his than mine.”

“House, Greg, how old were you?”

“Old enough. We were together a year, until his wife found out.”

“He was married?’

“Oh don’t act all high and mighty.” House leaned over and used his nose to bump Wilson’s chin up kissed him gently under the jaw. He alternated nips and licks along Wilson’s neck, latching on and sucking twice – Wilson crying out both times.

“I, I can’t believe you, oh god do that again, slept with your teacher.”

House went one better and took Wilson’s nipple in his teeth and started nibbling and sucking. Wilson’s back arched, pushing his chest closer to the mouth tormenting him.

“Greg, I need my pants off.”

“It’s not like I used him to pass the class or anything,” House commented. He settled back and undid his lover’s belt and winced, only just noticing how tight his own jeans were.

“Who?”

“My teacher; jeez, Jimmy, wait until I suck your brains out your cock before you go all loopy on me,” House said. Once Wilson was stretched out naked on the bed, House pushed himself to his feet and started to strip.

Wilson turned his head to watch his lover – and wasn’t that the last word he thought he’d have to apply to Greg House – his eyes widening when he saw the thick erection. For a fleeting moment he wondered what it would feel like to have that inside his body, and then wondered what he was thinking.

House caught the look and knew that Wilson wasn’t staring at his leg. He’d seen the scar before and always ignored it, something House was extremely grateful for. He smirked and wrapped his hand around his own cock and started stroking it gently.

“I don’t know what to do,” Wilson whispered.

“Well, do something,” House said. “Everyone should have to actively participate in their own seduction. Do you want to give me an exam?”

“What?” Wilson asked.

House settled back on the bed and pulled Wilson into another kiss. “You’re being dense again, Jimmy,” he whispered.

“I thought you were going to suck me,” Wilson said.

“I’m saving that for when you’re not on such a hair trigger,” House said. “But on the other hand, you probably won’t last more than a thrust right now and I need a little more than that.”

“Exactly how young do you think I am?”

“Younger than me. I guess I’ll just have to spoil you for any other touch.”

“Confident, aren’t you?”

“It’s one of my best features. Now shut up and enjoy.”

“With that attitude it’s no wonder you don’t have a girlfriend,” Wilson said.

House wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Wilson’s erection. “I don’t have a girlfriend because I’m bi leaning towards gay with a massive crush on my best friend,” House said. “Take notes, Wilson.”

“You mean you want me to…” Wilson trailed off into a cry as House’s tongue ran up the vein and lapped at the head.

House’s eyes closed as he got his first real taste of his new lover and he moaned softly. It was a part of him he normally kept hidden, but House loved sucking cock. And he knew he was good at it too. One of the professor’s favorite games had been to hide House under his desk and see how focused he could stay while House worked him. It meant House had gotten good, sneaky, and quiet. 

Wilson had any number of blow jobs since he was a teenager, but none of them felt even remotely close to what House was doing to him. He wouldn’t have thought it was possible for a tongue to twist and turn in such a confined area while suction was being applied at the same time, but House managed it.

House could tell that Wilson was getting close and debated for a moment. He could pull back and give his lover a chance to calm down before pushing him back up and over the edge, but thought that might be a better trick to save for after a hard day at work. So he pulled back, took a breath and slid down again, humming. Wilson’s hands clenched in the comforter as he came with a cry of House’s name.

“That was, I don’t know,” Wilson gasped as House licked him clean.

“Wonderful, amazing, hot, incendiary, mind-blowing,” House said in-between licks. “And that was only my basic blow, Jimmy.”

“Then I might not survive one with frills. What about you?”

“Feeling a little braver?”

“It’s just not fair to leave you hanging.”

“No one said life is fair,” House said. He settled on his back and looked at Wilson. “I want you to want this, want to touch me, not do it because you think you have you. I don’t do pity, Wilson.”

“Do you really think the thought of shoving my cock into your ass turns me on?”

“Not now, because you don’t know what you’re missing,” House said.

“I want to make you feel good,” Wilson said. He reached out and laid a hand on House’s bare chest. “Tell me how to do that.”

House snorted softly. “Do you really think sex is different when it’s two men then when it’s a man and a woman?”

“I’m pretty sure it is, Greg.”

“Only the act of penetration. Look, you want some hints, fine; I like kissing and being kisses, my nipples are a hot spot and I love it when my lovers play with them. I’ll top and bottom, it doesn’t matter to me which it is, and I’ve been known to role play in the past. Do you think you can work with any of that?”

“Role play?” Wilson asked.

“Oh my god, exactly what have you done with all those women? Give them as much pleasure as possible, same position all the time and as quick as possible?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, if you don’t mind dying of boredom. If you’re good, James, I’ll introduce you to the wonders of actually having fun in the bedroom once you’re over these first time shakes. Now either do something or let me take care of myself.”

Wilson moved suddenly and pinched one of House’s nipples. House moaned and pushed up into the touch. “What about your leg?”

“Just don’t bump it,” House panted. “Come up here, Jimmy.”

“Why?”

House pulled on Wilson’s arm until he could kiss his new lover, hoping to inflame and distract Wilson. House had been wanting to feel Wilson in his body for years and knew that he’d have to get Wilson wound up on lust and almost desperate for release before the other man would do anything. And to do that, House would have to pull out all the tricks he knew. Well, almost all of them – he didn’t think Wilson was ready for toys and penetration.

Wilson’s mouth opened almost immediately and House forced himself not to smirk. He knew he was good, he enjoyed the reactions he could pull from his lovers, and House knew that he could easily addict Wilson to his touch. And he figured it would be good for both of them. House kept his mouth closed, but slipped his tongue out to just tease at Wilson’s lips. Wilson moaned and forced House’s mouth open with his own tongue and started mapping House’s mouth again. He also ran a hand along House’s bare chest and played with the peaked nipple he encountered. He was slowly figuring out that he could do the same things to House that he’d done with his wives and girlfriends. Wilson didn’t think he was brave enough to try and suck on House’s erection, but thought he’d be able to drive his lover crazy if he stayed above the waist.

House started moaning into the kiss and finally broke away to gasp for air. “Jimmy,” he panted as Wilson started to lick down his neck. “God, so good.”

Wilson carefully bit House’s neck where it met his shoulder. He drew the skin in-between his teeth and worried it gently. “What do you want, Greg?” he whispered as he lapped at the mark he’d left.

“You inside my body,” House replied running a hand through Wilson’s hair. “Its not as scary as you think, Jimmy. And I promise you’ll love it. Trust me.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you never have to do it again.”

Wilson pushed up and looked down into House’s blue eyes. “Greg, I like what we’ve done so far and don’t want to lose this,” he said. He shifted and started rubbing House’s chest. “What if I don’t like making love to you? Are you going to kick me out of your bed? Will you go looking for someone else?”

“There are other things we can do, Jimmy,” House smiled. He caught Wilson’s hand and wrapped it around his erection. “Stroke me for a minute and see what happens next.”

Wilson swallowed hard, let go to shift around again and then slowly wrapped his hand back around House’s erection. It felt really weird to be holding another man’s cock when he wasn’t in the clinic with latex gloves on doing an exam. But House was hot and hard in his hand and Wilson really wanted to see how loudly he could make House moan.

House’s eyes fluttered closed at the tentative touch feathering far too lightly along his erection. “Jimmy, harder, firmer, something,” House gasped, his hips pushing up.

“Show me how.”

“Where’s your spirit of adventure?” House reached down and wrapped his hand over Wilson’s.

“I think that’s why I’m still here,” Wilson said leaning in to kiss House again. “How have you lasted so long?”

“Dr. Lucas again, he taught me control too.”

“Greg, how old were you?”

“Sixteen,” House admitted.

“He raped you?” Wilson exclaimed jerking back.

“I knew what I was doing,” House said. He pushed up and grabbed the oil from the table. “And it wasn’t rape, James.

Wilson fumbled around for a moment. “You were just a kid, Greg; how could you know what you wanted in a situation like that?”

“I knew then and I know now that I want a hard cock in my ass, Jimmy,” House said. He rolled so his back was to his lover and slid two oil-coated fingers into his body to start stretching himself. House moaned softly as his body responded, knowing that he’d soon be able to climax. He decided not to mention that part of his training to Wilson – that Dr. Lucas had taught him he could only climax when there was something in his ass.

“You, you, you’re unbelievable,” Wilson sputtered trying to ignore the heat pooling in his groin as he watched House’s fingers vanishing into his own ass with ease. “How can you be so calm about all this, act like there was nothing wrong with what happened to you?”

“Because there was nothing wrong with it,” House said. He slipped a third finger and more oil in and kept working his body open. “Teen have sex all the time, James, and no one ever objects to it.”

“Because they’re having sex with each other, not adults,” Wilson protested.

“Oh, shut up, roll on a condom and get over here,” House said. “I’m sorry I can’t be on my back for you, Jimmy. I hope that doesn’t make it impossible for you to perform.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to this.”

“Then get in front of me and put your hand back on my cock,” House panted. “Because I’m not going to last much longer.”

Wilson had to admit he was curious what anal sex would feel like. And House’s dig about his sex life did hurt. Wilson had always wanted to be sure that his lovers were taken care of and, if he got pleasure out of it, then that was just a bonus. But House had been taking care of Wilson first, no matter what had been happening, and he thought it was his turn. Then he would talk to House about what happened to him at school. He tried to ignore the fact that his hand was shaking as he rolled on the condom and shifted into place behind House.

“You need to coat the condom with oil,” House said, sliding his fingers in one last time.

Wilson blinked and grabbed the oil. He moaned softly at the feel of his hand on his own cock. “I’m ready, Greg.”

“Then get inside me,” House moaned. “I’ve been dreaming about this for years.”

“So, no pressure?” Wilson swallowed hard and moved into what he thought was the correct position.

House grabbed a pillow and braced his bad leg forward, opening himself up for Wilson. He moaned as the head of Wilson’s erection nudged the entrance to his body. “Don’t tease me, Jimmy,” he said trying to push back and get filled.

“Hold still,” Wilson muttered. He took a hold of House’s hip and thrust forward sharply, moaning as the head of his cock slid into his lover’s body. The heat closing in on him was amazing and he wondered how he’d survived without this for his whole life. “God, Greg.”

“You can move, Jimmy, you won’t hurt me,” House murmured.

“I need to get my control back,” Wilson panted. He pressed kisses across House’s back, shoulders and neck as he adjusted to the feel of heat and pressure surrounding his cock. Finally it got to be too much and he tightened his grip on House’s hip and started thrusting.

House moaned as the hard cock started moving in his body. He had forgotten how good it felt to be owned so completely from the inside out. The minute he’d met Wilson, he’d given up on men and let Stacy enter his life. House had known, on some level, that Stacy had only been a replacement for Wilson and, after the infarction, House shut out everyone but Wilson. He’d never thought he’d ever have a shot at getting Wilson in bed and now that he had, House was going to do everything possible to keep him there.

Wilson could feel his control slipping with every thrust into his lover’s body. He knew enough about male anatomy to know that he needed to find House’s prostate, although he didn’t know what would happen when he found it. Wilson almost wasn’t prepared for the loud cry and arch back against him. “Greg?” he panted.

“That’s it,” House gasped. “That’s the perfect angle. Hit it again, Jimmy.”

“Touch yourself, Greg,” Wilson whispered with another bite to House’s neck. “I want to feel you come apart under me.”

“Technically,” House started.

“Shut up, Greg,” Wilson growled. He just knew that his lover was going to, somehow, start in on one of his longwinded lectures and he had to teach him that there was a time and place for everything; and that logical lectures didn’t belong in the bedroom.

House smirked and wrapped a slick hand around his erection and started stroking. He could feel it creeping up on him, but there was one more thing he needed. “Tell me to come, Jimmy.”

“What?”

“Please, I, I need you to order me to climax,” House panted. “Jimmy, please, just pretend I’ve done something stupid and order me to climax.”

Wilson couldn’t wrap his mind around it, but he was close to orgasm himself and his mind wasn’t exactly functioning clearly. “Come for me, Greg,” he whispered fiercely with an extra sharp thrust.

House’s body tensed, clamping down on Wilson’s cock as he climaxed with a cry. Wilson buried his face against House’s neck and followed his lover into one of the most intense moments he could remember.

“Jimmy,” House whimpered as his lover pulled out. The bed shook a little as Wilson flopped onto his back.

“Greg,” Wilson said. He raised a shaking hand and put it on House’s back. “That was amazing.”

“Told you so,” House smirked. He rolled over carefully and looked over at his lover. “What happens now?”

“Um, I thought you had all the answers,” Wilson said.

“That was before I spilled all my dark secrets,” House said. “Its one reason Stacy finally left, you know. She couldn’t understand why I needed to be told to climax, or why she had to have a finger in my ass every single time.”

Wilson pulled off the condom, dropped it on the floor and rolled over. “Greg, I don’t like that fact that you were raped by a teacher,” he said. “Wait, please, just hear me out here, okay?”

House made a face but stayed silent. Wilson grinned. “Thank you. Dominating you to the point that you need something in your ass and an order to climax is a form of mental rape. But, at the same time, I like seeing you lose it like that. And I think I’d like to explore things a little more. You looked like you were having a lot of fun there.”

“You want to bottom?”

“No,” Wilson said quickly.

“Yes you do,” House smirked. He grabbed Wilson’s head and kissed him.

“Yes, I do,” Wilson admitted.

“This sounds strangely familiar,” House said. “Jimmy, listen to me. I can teach your body to open for me so there will be little to no pain when I finally slip into your body. And, while we’re working on that, there’s lots of hot sex with you on the top. I don’t see how this is bad for either of us.”

“I don’t either,” Wilson sighed. “Do you think we should get cleaned up and head down to dinner?”

House blinked. “What happened to my romantic tidbits?”

“You kinda ruined them when you pinned me. I’ll take you out if you promise to behave. That means leaving Foreman alone if we see him. And no throwing food at him either. Let him be happy for a while.”

“You think he’ll be happy after seeing me here?” House snorted. He sat up and rubbed his leg. “Just the sight of me will ruin his whole weekend.”

“Good point.” Wilson looked around. “Do you see a room service menu around here anywhere? I’m not letting you out of this room until we check out on Sunday.”

“I like the sound of that,” House said.


End file.
